


Little Red

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Stiles is little red riding hood, beware the cheesiness, red riding hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really doesn't get how he ended up with this dumb nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

“Why the HELL do you call me ‘Little Red’?” Stiles suddenly exclaimed, making the rest of the pack startle in surprise.

“I’m not little! I’m perfectly proportional, thank you very much! And I’m taller than all of you, except for Isaac, the freaking giant. Why do we call him ‘puppy’? He’s a freaking Doberman! Okay, perhaps a Doberman puppy…”

Isaac blushed as everyone turned to look at him but grinned as well.

“And what’s up with Red?” Stiles continued without pause, “I’m not red either! If anyone’s red, it’s Lydia! And actually she’s little, too, so she should be ‘Little Red’, not me! Why am I ‘Little Red’?!”

The latter made the wolves wince as it was screamed out.

“You know, for such a genius you can be exceedingly dumb.” Scott said.

Stiles let out a completely scandalized “Scott! Dude, man, you … you can’t … you!!”

At this, Allison, who had started giggling almost as soon as Stiles’ tirade began, laughed so hard that she fell off the couch.

“And that’s _Scott_ saying that” she managed to say amongst giggles. When Scott pouted at her, she blew him a kiss, which … sadly totally worked.

With a grunt, Derek got up; arms crossed in front of his (glorious) chest, biceps bulging, forearms just … there!! Stiles just stared at him (and his forearms) as Derek stalked towards him until he was looming over him which was totally unfair! Stiles was taller, dammit, Derek shouldn’t be able to loom over him!

With Stiles disctracted by forearms and inner ramblings, Derek managed to back him into the wall, which he now rested his arms against, one on each side of Stiles.

“You, my dear” – which produced a rather strangled “Dear?!” from Stiles – “are most definitely little.”

Here, Derek looked pointedly down to where he had easily completely bracketed Stiles who admittedly almost felt dwarfed by the older werewolf.

“And –” giving Stiles’ red hoodie a tug “you are most definitely red as well, which makes you Little Red, Little Red.”

“Oh!” Stiles suddenly exclaimed, ignoring the smirking bastard in front of him in favor of looking at the rest of the pack. “Little Red as in Little Red Riding Hood!”

“Well, Little Red Riding Hoodie rather” Boyd deadpanned which threw the rest of the pack in such stitches that Stiles seriously worried for Allison’s health. He turned back to the guy still looming over him.

“Does that make you the Big Bad Wolf?” he asked and batted his eyelashes. “Why do you have so big forearms?” Shut it, Derek’s forearms were fascinating and Stiles was actually interested in the answer.

“To better throw you over my shoulder with, Little Red!” Derek playfully growled and proceeded to do just that. Stiles totally didn’t squeak and he didn’t snuggle a bit closer when Derek put him down on the couch and sat next to him to watch a movie with the rest of the pack either.

Well, he might have snuggled a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever published, so please feel free to offer any advice/criticism/comment on areas in desperate need of improvement! First published on [tumblr](http://www.thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com), feel free to bother me there!


End file.
